naruto a time travel fanfic
by yosteric5
Summary: After the 4th great ninja war the only village left is the village hidden in the leaves and at this point naruto the 6th hokage and the rookie nine have all decided to time travel to stop the one known as obito from getting crushed and making sure the rin obitos closest friend does not die so that the world won't end up the way it is now. ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer: i don't own naruto**

Summary: _After the 4th great ninja war the only village left is the village hidden in the leaves and at this point naruto the 6th hokage and the rookie nine have all decided to time travel to stop the one known as obito from getting crushed and making sure the rin obitos closest friend does not die so that the world won't end up the way it is now._

**chapter: 1 begin**

Naruto and his friends are currently on the hokage tower all gathered to get ready to begin to time traveled "are you guys all ready" the blond haired knucklehead said. "Were all ready" every one said. "alright lets go!" And when the blond finished the final hand sign he said "good bye all" and they all dispersed from sight.

_With the past kakashi: _

Kakashi,Rin and obito are currently running out of the cave when kakashi get hit on the side but obito saves him and, says "good bye it was nice being your friend" as the crushing boulder came, closer and closer and before it hit obito the heard someone say **rasengan! ** and the bloder was shater and there was a tall blond haired man with whiskers on each cheek with a cloak that says 6th hokage with a tri ponge kunai in his hand and said "kakashi rin obito get out of here now ill handle this from here" and threw all his kunai that he had on him and all around they saw yellow flashes and streams everywhere. And When all the yellow flashes stop naruto then flashed, to kakashi and everyone else in meaning the rookie nine appred and they all said at the same time, "Naruto you got slow down you know let us have some we all agree to time travel so we could stop tobi from going bat shit crazy for power but along the line have some fun." Kakashi Rin Obito were all speechless of what they heard and they saw the man that saved their friend obito and they went to see the cloak and it said rokudaime hokage they all gasped. "Yes i am the future 6th hokage so what" naruto said "wait if your from the future who are they" kakashi asked "they are the legendary rookie nine we can't be beat now i wonder where is dad or minato and then rin obito and kakashi gasped again "minato-sensei is at another location on another mission there is now way we can get there" naruto smirked and said "does he have a flying thunder god kunai on him" kakashi nodded and naruto said "everyone grab on to me." they all complied and they all flashed off in a yellow light.

_with minato_

Minato was currently about to kill the last rock ninja and then several flashes appeared there were a rainbow of flashes and when they stop, the rookie nine kakashi rin and obito and naruto still with his cloak on that had 6th hokage on it, and minato look at his student and naruto and got into a deep stance, but when kakashi said "stop minato-sensei stop he saved us" minato then lightened his stance a little "why did you save my student" minato said "i saved him cause i'm your son from the future and i do what i have to save the people of the hidden leaf." After he said that he got a hug from minato and said "i'm proud of you before your even your born, now say who is your mother" minato said "I think you know here she was call tomato long red hair and emerald green eyes." minato immediately blushed "y-y-yo-ou mean kushina." naruto smiled "yeah it is kushina" minato almost fainted " so you mean me and kushina do that" minato said flustered naruto then smiled again minato blushed "Now the group of ninja turn to see a man with a cloak the says 'rokudaime hokage' then they all gasped naruto smirked "okay everyone we have to get back to the village to report the lord 3rd hokage so come with me." one random jonin said "why should we listen and believe you on your claim." And at that second he said that there was a kunai at his thought "now you should believe me cause we can, always have Yamanaka clan read my mind to see if im telling the truth" the random gulped jonin "now we should get going to the current hokage and minato you my second in command, and the reason i timed traveled is to stop the destruction of the other 4 great nation." and everyone froze at hearing that."i see a lot of familiar faces that died in the 4th ninja war, no we need to get to old man hokage." Everyone anime sweat drop.

**meanwhile with tsunade:**

_I won 20 million ryo____this is bad something bad is going to happen might as well go to sensei before thing go to shit" _tsunade thought.

** time skip northern gate:**

The gate guards were chatting and one of them said "man i'm bored i wish something would happen today," said the gate guard with a sigh. they noticed a group of people coming to the gate when they reached the gate they both said "Halt!' when is your business in the leaf" they they notice the hidden leaf head bands and sighed and they turn their attention to the rookie nine "who are you and why haven't seen you before and, why are you wearing leaf headbands."the guards "now that isn't a nice way to treat you future hokage" naruto said sending shivers down everyone's spine. Along with everyone in the surround areas froze when the head 'future hokage' and naruto smirked everyone at the same time said "which one are you." naruto smirked and pointed at his cape which said 'rokudaime hokage' and more people gasped." "now we need to get the to current hokage can you let us threw?" naruto said "of course rokudaime-sama" the guard said naruto turned to the group and said "everyone take the day off me minato and the rookie ninja will report to hokage-jiji" they all nodded and left "say minato send a clone to get kushina-san so i can tell her everything at the office" minato nodded and made a clone to do so.

**time skip hokage office after explanation of what happened**

sarutobi rubbed his template and said " so you mean to tell me you timed traveled to stop tobi/obito from going crazy" naruto only nodded. "so should we make a cover story for you rokudaime-sama." "no" was naruto's only reply at that moment kushina barged in a said "okay is what minato-kun's clone said true said true." everyone nodded "where is naruto then i want to see my future son!" kushina almost screamed then kushina saw a man that is quite tall with sun kissed blond hair whisker marks on each cheek, and said "i'm naruto your future son." then was pulled into to a strong hug kushina said "i love my son." naruto hugged her back and said "well this is my first time meeting you in the flesh." kushina just froze every one noticed "what do you mean fist time" kushina said. "i mean you died on the night i was born from the kyuubi attack," and naruto pulled up his shirt and showed the seal and kushina had a tear come down her cheek. "sorry that me or minato could be there for you" kushina said " its alright i already forgive you, now then you should call all the ninja that we had when we came come for meeting tomorrow and have meeting" the rokudaime said

**chapter 1 end!**

**i want to know how this first chapter went subcribed i want contructive crtitzenium **


End file.
